Bloody Brawl
by Swordstalker0
Summary: The final showdown between Naruto and Sasuke. Who decides Sasuke's fate? One certain pink-haired kunoichi.


Bloody Brawl! Fight 'Till The Death!

A Naruto Fanfic

Naruto and Sasuke stared each other down once again in The Valley of The End.

"Hey, dobe." Sasuke said smirking cockily.

"Sasuke, you're going to pay. I don't care about bringing you back anymore! You almost killed Sakura! You don't deserve to live, you bastard!"

Sasuke started to laugh. He found it humorous that Naruto 'thinks' that he can kill him.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke apologized through tears of mirth. "I thought I heard you just say you were going to kill me. Ha!" Sasuke laughed harder.

"I…Was…SERIOUS!" Naruto roared, releasing a shockwave that knocked Sasuke down as Naruto spawned red chakra armor and one tail.

Sasuke rose to stand and unleashed his Mangekyo Sharingan. For some reason, it didn't affect Naruto at all this time.

"What the-?" Sasuke said in shock.

"I practiced with Kakashi to nullify the Sharingan's effects to none!" Naruto growled in rage.

Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto disappeared. He was unable to read his movements! He suddenly knew where Naruto was as a huge red chakra claw smashed into the side of his face, sending him spiraling towards the water as a red blur followed.

Sasuke landed on the water rougher than he would have liked and drew his Sword of Kusanagi and leapt at Naruto, trying to split his former friend in two. Naruto grinned, then spun his whole body into a raging spiral and dodged the blade and smashed his leg into the Uchiha's torso, sending him back to the lake with blood flying from his grimaced mouth. The landing was extremely rough, but Sasuke managed to keep his balance. Yet, he slid into the rock face with a grunt, dropping his sword into the lake.

"DO YOU FIND IT FUNNY NOW?!" Naruto bellowed at his opponent.

Sasuke started to laugh again, but this time out of pain and surprise, enraging Naruto further.

"This will be fun." Sasuke said quietly, going into Curse Mark 2nd State.

Sasuke charged forward, using Lament Chidori.

Amazingly, Naruto sidestepped the lightning attack and elbowed Sasuke in the face, drawing more blood. Sasuke was flying through the air when he noticed Naruto had a second tail.

"Two?" Sasuke cried, catching himself with his wings.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Naruto growled.

Naruto disappeared, and then reappeared in front of Sasuke, knocking him through the waterfall back onto land. Sasuke was now incapacitated, unable to move. But Naruto wasn't finished yet. Naruto leapt through the hole, then onto Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was finally able to stand without any pain. Luckily, the Chidori Blade missed her heart.

'_Dammit, Sasuke. Why? Why would you try to kill everyone? You're insane. I now realize that. You need to die.' _Sakura thought tears brimming in her eyes.

She jumped when she saw a person fly through the waterfall. She leapt into a tree to get a better view of the victim. It was Sasuke Uchiha.

She gasped when she saw his body. His clothes were in tatters. He had bruises, cuts, and many impact points from tremendous forces hitting him. She was sure his legs and arms were broken. He was covered in, what appeared to be, his own blood.

Naruto came flying through the hole that was just made in his 2nd Nine-Tailed Form (2 tails).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto landed over top of Sasuke. He looked helpless and pathetic. Naruto sensed a familiar chakra network watching him.

"Sakura, what do you want to do with him?" Naruto growled softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto landed over Sasuke and stared at him for a moment.

"Sakura," He suddenly growled softly. He sounded like he was purring for her. "What do you want to do with him?"

She thought for a moment, knowing that Naruto would take it as a final answer.

"Naruto." She started, tears welling up in her eyes. "Kill him. He's a threat to everyone and himself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was silent for a second.

"Naruto." She paused. He smelt her tears. "Kill him. He's a threat to everyone and himself." Sakura's tears silently fell as Naruto's ears twitched, hearing her order.

"Sakura. Look away. I don't want you to see this." Naruto heard her turn around. Naruto looked back at Sasuke, seeing the rare genuine _fear_ in his eyes.

"Goodbye, my friend." Naruto whispered.

Then, Naruto's eyes reintensified and started pounding Sasuke's face in savagely, every hit creating a shockwave that created more fissures around the two. The third hit broke his nose. After the fourth hit, Naruto ended his suffering and crushed his skull into the ground with a startling crunch, sending out one more shockwave and knocking Sakura off balance, sending her to the ground. The sight that she saw is one she'll never forget.

Sasuke's body lie limp in a fissured crater, his skull having a gaping hole in the middle where his face was. Naruto, now normal, stood crying over his best friend's bloodied corpse, his right fist covered in the gore.

Sakura did the last thing Naruto would have guessed. Sakura wrapped her arms around his torso and squeezed slightly, comforting him.

"It's over now. Lets go bury him and go home." Sakura said sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Years later, Naruto and Sakura were wed and had many children. In memory of their dead comrade/enemy, their first-born son's name was Sasuke.

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own Naruto, but the story is all mine!**


End file.
